Mowgli as a teenager
by Sasuke1221
Summary: What would happen if Mowgli met Shere Khan for the first time as teenager (18)? And a horny one, no doubt! Those who are not fan for furries, mating between man and animal and yaoi, should not read this. Been warned. And look out for some drabbles with other animals in the Indian jungle
1. The duo

A/N: This is just one-drabble-thingy. If you don't like yaoi, stories that can destroy your childhood memories, sex between animal and man, turn away NOW. You have been warned. Rated M for the warnings I told you. I don't own any of the characters. Enjoy!

* * *

"And that's what friends are for!" The tiger sang with a great bass. Mowgli and the vultures jumped of surprise. The big, muscular tiger went forward to them with silent, yet powerful steps. "I must thank you for entertaining my victim!"  
"No need to thank us, your grace." Shere Khan chuckled darkly and Mowgli swore the sound hit his chest. Right there. Suddenly Shere Khan scared the vultures away with a 'BOO!' The vultures acted like 'any vulture stand by themselves' thing. Shere Khan made eye contact, yet the mancub didn't run away! "Why are you still standing? Is it possible you don't know who I am?" The tiger asked, with his chest out like a royal thing, and acted all high and mighty. "I know who you are! You're Shere Khan! "The tiger lifted up his right paw and pushed out the claws. "Indeed. And since you know who I am, you know it would be best to run while you have the chance." Shere Khan brushed his fur with his claws and stuck his point finger under the man cub's chin and lifted him up a little. '_Guess it's time to play!_' Mowgli thought. "Sure about that?" Shere Khan raised his eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?" Mowgli smirked. He took the paw and kissed the paw with his tongue as if he kissed a female paw. He kissed it while looking at the tiger, straight in the eyes. Shere Khan quickly withdrew his paw. "What's the matter with you, you fur less creature! " Mowgli went calmly forward and brushed his hands through the tiger's fur at the chest. He dug his fingers deeply into the tiger's fur and snuggled his head under the chin. "Wow. Are you this warm or am I really this stunning? Wanna go behind a bush?" He was slammed away without any warning and was pinned to the ground. "Did you think, I swear, did you think I would go so low to mate with a skinny, immature idiotic individual as you? And a cub! How dare you think of me like this? HOW…dare you!" Mowgli's eyes widened and made his lips wobble. "I… thought I was doing you a fa-fa-vour!" The tiger narrowed his eyes and lowered himself, still not letting go of the man cub. "How could you possibly do me a favour?" "Animals always fear you, you know. Everyone you meet, fear you and run away. Those who don't fear you, look at you with hatred and disrespect. And Tabaqui? He fears you like shit and has no backbone to which is not even worth to remember! With such loneliness and such stress from all the negative feelings you receive, you have no one to relieve yourself with! You could do it yourself, but you know it's below you!" You could see that Shere Khan was listening, falling into Mowgli's act. "I appreciate your concern," the tiger said, dryly, "but I can handle it just fine, thank you." He lowered his head near Mowgli's ear and whispered, with a voice like a winter wind: "Besides, I do not wish an audience." Mowgli turned his head to Shere Khan's head. "Forget the vultures. At least let me prove myself to be of use." Mowgli insisted. "Why are you so desperate? Beside what you said a moment ago." Mowgli smirked. "I'm horny. You're not exactly…..ugly." A cocky smile formed on the tigers face. "If you insist so much…well, prove yourself, man cub." Mowgli caught the tiger's lips and licked them like he was starving. He sneaked his tongue in the wild, hot mouth. The tongues met and a playful battle begun. Mowgli decided to get bolder, so he dug his hands back into the chest fur of the tiger and rubbed the skin tenderly. At the same time, he hummed a melody with basses, smooth and soft and made sure everything fitted together, as if he performed for the tiger, trying to draw him in hypnosis. Shere Khan lay down with Mowgli under him and the man cub's legs on each side. He took that to his advantage. He raised his hips so he could brush his abdomen against Shere Khan's fur. Shere Khan turned him around on the stomach. "No one shall know about this. Understand?" Mowgli nodded. Suddenly he was scooped up on Shere Khan's back and the tiger started running. "What are you doing? I thought we were supposed to-"Mowgli said, but was interrupted. "We are. Believe me, we are. I just want some privacy, and my cave is excellent for privacy." Mowgli silently agreed.

The cave was a while away, but boring? Far from it! He moved his hips like he had seen the man do when they rode horses, which made the tiger speed up. The cave was big enough for the both of them. The tiger put Mowgli down and, without a word, nudged him mercilessly against a big nest of grass and hay. Mowgli climbed up on it and lay on the back with the tiger on top. They continued their kissing with Shere Khan in charge and Mowgli continued moving like he did before, but more intense, and instead of the fur on the chest, he moved to the neck and behind the ears. Those made the tiger groan. The tiger started to wag his tail and hump his body, especially his abdomen against Mowgli. The mancub gasped and broke the kiss to have more air. Shere Khan licked the body of the mancub with lust and greed. "Hey….ah…why do it-ooooh h-here? Why not….god….on the floor?" Mowgli asked panting. It was hard to concentrate when a big, muscular, dominant, total seme tiger was licking you like a Popsicle with a hot tongue. "Even tigers have mercy. Besides, the more comfortable you are, the more you are able to pleasure me." He came down to the briefs. He smirked and decided to torture the man cub. Just a little. He licked the briefs, pretending they weren't there and embraced the ass to massage it and keep his prey still. Not that the man cub minded. He enjoyed dominance, and this was as close he had gotten with any other. "..Kha..n..ka…ka-AH!" He said as the tiger met the tip of Mowgli's cock through the fabric. Mowgli moaned and tried hard to move so he could move his genitals closer to that hot mouth, but Shere Khan was too strong. Mowgli arched his back as Shere Khan found a good spot. Mowgli brushed the tiger's fur with his feet before he closed them, almost locking the tiger's head there. "K-han….Ah, undress…..me." He got a 'nu-uh' in reply. "Undress….me! The briefs are so tight!" No changes happened however. "Beg." he heard. What? Was he supposed to beg? NO-oh….way. "Undress my, Shere Khan. I need you….pl…pleaaaaaaase?" Shere Khan went forward and kissed the man cub deeply. "Good cub." Shere Khan whispered and bit him lightly on the ear. Suddenly they heard ripping sounds. It was Mowgli's briefs ripped to shreds. "Feeling better, man cub?" Mowgli nodded and kissed him back. Khan went down again and turned the man cub around, a move that was quickly followed by a rising ass. Khan made sure to prepare him well, rewarded with moans from the cub. Without asking for permission, he entered the hot, brown ass with a deep growl. He didn't give the cub much time to adjust to his 6 inches before he moved and let out a roar for getting in. So…tight and delicious, a thought the tiger agreed wholeheartedly. He placed his paws on each side of the cub's back, supporting himself and keeping his prey down. Mowgli didn't mind, however. The only thing he would complain about would be being sore in the ass. The only thing he could do was to raise his hips and meet the massive tiger in the thrusts. If he knew mating with the obnoxious tiger would be this good, he should have done this a long time ago! He gasped as he felt the cock grow harder and bigger. Shere Khan groaned as he clawed the walls mercilessly while still pounding into the cub. He came with a massive roar and a load of cum which made the cub full for hours. Without a word, the tiger took his cock out and dragged the man cub back, despite the rest they needed. Shere Khan took Mowgli to the place they came from and throwed Mowgli away. He ran towards the cub and finished him off. Then he lay down beside the cub and eat him, still in his bliss.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I may made Mowgli seem a man-whore and a bitch and a liar and such, but those were my intentions.


	2. The trio

Mowgli sat down in front of a big rock with his knees in front of his chin and his arms closing them in. _Maybe I shouldn't have let him go. Stupid Bagheera!_, was his thoughts. Suddenly a happy chanting came to his attention. He slowly looked up to see a big bear in gray fur dancing around happily. The bear stopped in his singing and dancing and looked straight at him. Mowgli hid his eyes behind his hands. "NO way! Ha ha! What do we got here?" He heard the bear say. Then he heard heavy steps and then he felt the big, wet nose in his hair. He froze. _Huh? What's going on?_ The nose with its warm breath left the hair and sniffed behind the ear and neck, making Mowgli giggle. Mowgli also felt something else, but wasn't sure what. It was like he felt a burn in his lower parts, something weird. The bear's nose nuzzled the hair behind Mowgli's head and up and gave it a final sniff. The bear smiled with…something in his eyes, but the man cub couldn't tell! The bear lay down on his left side and licked his lips and nose and supported his head on his left arm, in front of the man cub.

"Man, what a fine smell you have there."

"Thanks! You can thank the wolves for that!"

"Yeah, the smell nice, but not as _good_ as you, though." That made the man cub blush and he saw another way. With an urge for more compliments, the man cub leaned on his right arm and placed his legs down on the side and he also chose his free hand to smooth out the hair, making the hair look nicer.

"So, that song you chanted a while ago… did you know I was here, so you sang to impress me, or are you always this good?" Those made the bear laugh and made his cheeks a little red.

"Who knows….maybe I did know."

"Oh? Well there's just one problem. "Mowgli stood up on his hands and knees. "I was dreaming away, not paying attention," he said and went on all fours closer to the bear, "So I'm afraid you have to repeat. Now, could you lean closer to me", curling and uncurling my index finger, "or do you want to lie on top of me and then repeat?" he said, ended it with a whispering purr. The bear's face was as red as a tomato! The man cub found it quite amusing. The bear put his arm around Mowgli and pulled him closer. Without a word, the bear kissed the boy! Right on the lips! Mowgli were surprised, but it didn't stop him from relaxing, slipping his free hand round the bear's neck and closing in even closer on him. Suddenly Mowgli moaned of pleasure and surprise! _Is he giving me a French kiss? _The boy thought. The bear's paw stroked the man cub's back body tenderly, putting extra weight on his behind, as if he wanted especially that body part to relax. Mowgli found this arousing, but also amusing since it tickled and felt funny. Mowgli broke the kiss with a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing! It just your hand is being funny!" A grin rose on the bear's face.

"Oh?" the bear snickered. The bear's claws scratched Mowgli's behind and crawled like a spider in between the cheeks! Mowgli jumped and laughed while he tried to pull the hand away. The beat snickered more and the man cub only laughed and struggled more. Suddenly the bear stopped and took his paw away. The man cub rolled from side to side holding around himself and laughing. The bear's eyes first widened, then narrowed and a big smile was formed. A big, naughty smile!

"I have to say, you sure got a package there, all right." He said. He grabbed the man cub's groin and gave it a squeeze!

"Aah! Mr. Bear!" Mowgli moans and closed his legs, trapping the paw.

"Mr. Bear? Quite a name, but my name is Baloo. You need to be punished for such a mistake." Baloo growled playfully and turned Mowgli around, so he was lying on the stomach.

"I think that'll be 10 swats with grabbing included, so you have to spread your legs a little." Mowgli spread the legs apart, but stopped halfway.

"Umm, shouldn't my butt be naked for your spanking …Baloo?"

"I think it'll be hard enough either way. Besides, I have claws and I don't want any scars on that delicious skin of yours." He lifted his paw, ready to strike.

"AH!" the boy yelled of pain and the pleasure since Baloo's paw came contact with the man cub's groin through the boy's red loincloth.

"One." Baloo whispered in Mowgli's ear. Mowgli groaned and shuddered .

"Ah! Baloo! Oh! Ow! Baloo! You- Ah! "

"Eight. Two more to go. Ready for more blows, beautiful?" Mowgli nodded and raised his behind.

"Aaaaah-ooh. That's more of a rubbing than spanking, isn't it?"

"Well, I have to reward you for being a good cub." Baloo said as he rubbed the man cub's dick through the loincloth. He took the paw away and brushed them against the man cub's little lips.

"Say 'Aaah'!" Mowgli did so and accepted the claws, licking them, making them ready. A last swat on the behind, made Mowgli jump, and so the claw hit his tongue. Mowgli shrieked and withdrew.

"Woah, kiddo! What's wrong?" He helped the man cub up and sat him on his lap. Mowgli held his hands in front of his mouth and his eyes was shut tight.

"Oh no. Did my claws…?" Mowgli nodded.

"I'm sorry. Let me take a look." Mowgli shook his head.

"Please. You can trust me. Open up." Hesitantly, Mowgli did and stuck his tongue out. Baloo looked at the wound, and sighed of relief.

"It's nothing serious, just a cut. I know it hurts, but it will be okay." Baloo said, and kissed and sucked Mowgli's owies.

"Are you ready to continue, errrr, umm…"

"Mowgli and yeah, I'd like to, but be careful with those." Mowgli grinned, gestured at Baloo's claws.

"Will do. So, Mowgli, huh? Little frog?" Baloo held Mowgli in his arms and sat him down closer to Baloo's mouth. Baloo's mouth opened, and bit away the loincloth so he could welcome Mowgli home.

"Oh, Baloo! That's.." Mowgli moaned and let his hands caress his own body, letting Baloo see how much he enjoyed it. He caressed his abs, his thighs, drove his fingers through the hair as he looked up, rising the chest.

"Please…..more." Baloo groaned and put his sucking to work. While sucking the cock, he used his voice at a low key, sending vibrations that Mowgli obviously liked. The man cub moaned and thrusted his hips back at him, throat fucking the bear. It was like electricity stormed through him! Soon he came, his white, coconut-flavored milk escaping him, something the bear didn't mind at all eating. He shuddered and leaned on Baloo. They lied down on the grass, Mowgli's back to Baloo's front, snuggling.

"That was great, Baloo! Thank-" Mowgli said, but stopped as Baloo started hump his ass quick and deep.

"B- Baloo? Wha- aaah…"

"Sorry, Mowgli. I'm not even done yet!" Baloo whined. He pinned Mowgli down on the ground and his ass for what it was worth while holding him still with his left arm and rubbing his groin with his right paw.

"Oohh.."

"You like that, Mowgli? Someone dominating, making you his prey?"

"Yeah!" Baloo grabbed him, turned him around, and fucked his male P through a tree. Baloo was really like an animal.

A while later, they were down in the river, Mowgli laying on top and Baloo, floating like a boat.

"You know what? I'd like to be a bear like you! Wouldn't that be great?"

"Hmmm, I supposed it would be good. You already _sing_ like one. You wouldn't smell as good as you do, though." Mowgli stared at the big willow tree above them; the big willow tree with the purple flowers. Mowgli sat up, grabbed one and looked back at the bear.

"Oh? Better than this flower?" Baloo saw the flower and laughed.

"Of course!...But just to be sure; Let me smell you a little." Baloo said with a leer. He stood up and held Mowgli close to him. He sniffed Mowgli's hair and the neck. He also licked the neck and behind the ears. Mowgli shuddered, and held onto the bear as if that was the only choice! Baloo pulled Mowgli's head gently back, so he could taste the throat.

"Baloo..." Baloo sniffed some more and more. He found the groin very interesting and sniffed there. Deciding he had enough of sniffing, he licked Mowgli's virgin male P and started to prepare him. When that was down, he swim to the willow tree and thrust his ten- inch cock in Mowgli. Mowgli moaned long and held on the tree for leverage. Baloo held Mowgli's firm ass in place as he slowly thrust in all of his cock into the lover. He didn't go any further before Mowgli closed his legs around the bear and tried to thrust back, starting a steady rhythm. The pace quickened as the level of arousal grew. Baloo grabbed Mowgli by the ancles and lied them on his shoulder, and thrust him deeper.

"Ah Baloo! Yes!" Purple flower petals fell down from the branches and landed on Mowgli and his hair, making the furless creature look even more exotic, if it was even possible. This new sight aroused Baloo to quicken the pace. Little did he know, a playfull little monkey, or rather, a group of playfull monkeys couldn't help but watch the scene. They had received orders to bring the mancub to King Louie, but where's the rush? The sight was so arousing they decided to fool around, but quietly, so the entertainment wasn't disturbed. However, since the number of them was odd, one of the monkeys had to jerck off, but he decided against it. He wanted some fun of his own. He saw the entertainment and smiled. He climbed closer to the couple, ignoring the wispering protests and threats from his companions. He first stopped above them to check if they were into it enough. Yep, both eyes were closed. Boy did he want fun, but he had to be careful! The fat bear was more experienced,so he would notice. Maybe the furless creature wouldn't. The monkey slowly climbed down to the level of Mowgli's head and kissed him! The furless creature did seem surprised, but not outraged and kissed back. One of Mowgli's arms embraced the head and started to give tongue. The monkey stopped to get some air. Then he got another idea. He climbed to the other side of the tree and started to play with Mowgli's nipples and fondling them. First lightly, but then daring and rough.

"Oh God!" Mowgli said "You're so naughty!" Baloo, who mistook it for being directed at him, smirked and went on while the third party actually knew who it was meant for, and grinned madly as he humped the tree mercilessly.

"Ah, Mowgli! I think I'm cl-...WHAT THE HELL?!" Baloo roared, outraged! He yanked the monkey of Mowgli and threw him away.

"I'll be right back!" Baloo assured the furless creature before chasing the monkey away with threatening and vile violence.

"hmph! What do you know? He doesn't finish !" Mowgli said grumpy, for being interrupted, before being kidnapped and brought to King Loiue. There they- OOOPS! Sorry! That's another drabble!


	3. The bananas

The monkeys travelled high up in the sky with Mowgli as their prisoner. Even though they were almost soaring as they jumped from tree to tree, brushed against the leafs and flowers and the sun greeted them, Mowgli got ill from being so far up. In a while they made it.

"Hey, King Louie! Look what we got!" One of the travelling monkeys yelled, proudly!

"Yeah, King Louie! We got him, boss! We got him!"

Mowgli didn't get a good impression. It was far from it. He was sure they would not be friends. The Orangutan looked filthy, perverse and had all that food splattered around him! The monkeys around the king acted as if they were on drugs and heavy too, since they seemed so eager to obey this 'king's every order.  
The king himself was nibbling on drapes and sitting casually on his throne when the monkeys came swinging by. King Louie saw the hairless creature and almost choked on the drapes he nibbled on. It was such a rare, odd and funny creature. Not that any man wasn't, but this one was something else. The monkeys held Mowgli around his ankles and made him fall like a bungee jump! They stopped him a half meter above ground. King Louie laughed and jumped to where the man cub was hanging.

"Ha ha! What a funny thing! So this is the man cub! Crazy!" The king said, and let his right hand wander from foot to head as if he inspected him and tilted Mowgli's head upwards so he could get a good look on his face. Mowgli swatted the hand away, annoyed, and said:

"You're the crazy one! And put me down!" The monkeys just dropped him, and it was lucky that the man cub didn't fit the ground with the head first, but the arms.

"Cut it out already!" Mowgli said, enraged and jumped and jumped to reach the monkeys so he could hit them, but they were too high up for him to reach!

"Calm down, cub! Slooooow it." King Louie said as he grabbed the Mowgli around the waist and held him close to him. On his lap, for example. Mowgli didn't like this at all, so he flung his arms out to hit the orangutan in the face. However, the orangutan only laughed and caught both of his fists, his arms crossed. So, when he untangled himself, Mowgli's arms were crossed, and Orangutan was too strong for the cub to break loose! Mowgli pulled and pulled and pulled, but only gained more of the king's laughter.

"Man, you're funny!" the orangutan said, laughing. He jerked his arms forwards, pulling the cub towards him with a yelp. The orangutan caught Mowgli's lips on his and gave a quick, and teasing one! Mowgli froze. He didn't know how to react to this! This was too surprising, too unreal!

"…Huh?" was the only response he could possible think of. The orangutan chuckled while he shook his head.

"So, man cub. Let's talk!" He let go of Mowgli's fists. Mowgli retreated them quickly! He sat down on the arm of the throne, keeping his hands to himself.

"You see, I'm a very importantan monkey. A VIP, if you will. Since I am a VIP, I know what's up in the jungle. One of the things i know, is your dilemma. You don't want to go to the man village. You wanna be free! This is where you belong, you know?" Mowgli nodded, agreeing holeheartedly.

"No responsibilities, no 'have-to-do's or 'must do's. That doesn't fit us. You want freedom, but everyone you know wants to tie you down, _tame _you. They don't know you well enough!"

"Hey!" Mowgli snapped." They love me! They want to do want they mean is best for me!"

"They love you, of course, but if they want to do what's best for you, shouldn't they care more for what you feel, what you think? If this was the best for you, shouldn't they have done this sooner? Younger, so you would be more willing without trying to understand, trusting more blindly at those who are near you? Doesn't make sence, does it?" Mowgli didn't know what to say to that, but what was the point of all this?

"Sorry, but where is your point?"

"To the problem and solution: You want to be free and that's where I come in. I acn offer you protection, and make sure you'll never leave this jungle."

"That sounds good, but where's the garantee? What's the price?"

"Before I answer that, cous, here, have a banana." King Louie offered, and peeld off a banana. He handed it to Mowgli. The mancub looked at the banana and leaned forward. He opened up, and took a big bite, before taking the banana in his hand. The silence filled the atmosphere between them. Certainly not an uncomfortable one. It didn't last long, however.

"So, the garantee is that I've sucseeded in all things I've done, my crew is obedient to me and respect me. The price is... what do YOU think it should be?"

"Me? Well, I really don't know. I know nothing comes without a price, but I honestly don't have an idea."

"That's fine. I'm sure you'll come up with something." Mowgli looked at him, strangely. He didn't know why, but he felt there was something off about this Orangutan, but what? He continued to nibble on the banana, trying to figure it out. What was so off? It wasn't abnormal to say such a thing. Still, something about that sentence... He started to feel funny again. He felt as funny as when Baloo sniffed him and afterwards. Yes, as funny as.. when...

"Where did you get this banana?" King Louie smirked smug.

"Around here, of course. Don't worry, all the others eats the bananas from the same place as yours." King Louie snickered while eating a peach. Mowgli looked around himself. The monkeys were chewing bananas, being skinny, foolin' around and...eating bananas!

"Fuck!" Mowgli cursed bitterly, and spit out what was left in his mouth and threw the banana away. He wanted to move away, but he felt so... good and everything was in balance. He felt warmer in the cheeks and more puffy.

"No worry. It won't last too long. Will it, Mowgli?" Louie gently placed his hand under Mowgli's chin and caressed it. He lifted it up, and saw something pleasent, but nothing surprising. His eyes was glazed with lust and his face showed warmth, kindness and relaxation. His nipples was hard and the tent was up. Looks like the magic he had stolen from man also works on man.

"Now, Mowgli, why don't you sit on my comfy lap?" Mowgli smiled with teeth. He sat himself down on Louies lap and very close, so their manhood where inches from touching. Mowgli drew his hands through Louie's fur up and down on the arms.

"Nice fur you have their, Louie." King Louie chuckled. He let his hands wander over the mancub's body. There were no limits for him. His hands stopped at Mowgli's thighs. He held the right thigh in his right hand and Mowgli's ass in the other hand. He used them to make Mowgli set a pace of grinding, a pace Mowgli qiuckly learned. Mowgli kept grinding their groins together as Mowgli held Louie on his arms. Louie claimed Mowgli's lips, but this one wasn't quick. Far from it! They were kissing as if they were both teenager on hormones, Mowgli being most eager. King Louie massaged his ass, managing to make Mowgli groan and wiggle his rear. After a while, Mowgli turned around and king Louie started to rub his groin so to give him a handjob. Louie had been pllaying with th other monkeys before, so he knew what what he was doing. Mowgli moaned and spread his legs apart. He looked at the Orangutan and kissed and nibbled his neck. After a while, Mowgli was getting close, so he moaned even louder and rised his legs. With a moan he came, and none of the monkeys had a problem cleaning him up. Mowgli lied there and relaxed while he let the sun roam. After a short while, he felt needy again and they made out.

"Why don't you have fun with the others too? I'm sure they won't mind." Mowgli's eyes beamed ,and joined them. Mowgli didn't have to ask any of them. He simply came close to one and humped them. If some one humped him, he grabbed their behind, and helped them increase the rhythm. There were empty banana peels on the ground, but there were plenty to go around. He picked up one or two now and then, and ate them with hunger. When he felt full, he felt he was about about to explode. Pun intended and not intended. He needed something, someone. He caught sight of a monkey who was about to rise up from a shag. He mad his way to him through the fuck-mess of a crowd. Their eyes met. Lust and lust. Mowgli scooped him up in his arms and kissed his neck. "Hey, furry. Wanna have some fun, you and me?" The monkey agreed, if humpings the man cub's waist was a sign. Mowgli carried the monkey to the nearest wall and took him there. He didn't have to prepare the monkey much before entering. Mowgli had never topped before, so this was new and exciting. Mowgli pretty much treated the brown monkey like a whore, if he hadn't asked things like 'want me to go easier on you' 'am I going to fast' or 'you ready'. King louie saw the whole thing and became so aroused that he decicded to join them, and entered Mowgli without a word. Mowgli screamed of surprise and pain, but it soon changed to moans and whining. Now he wasn't the top anymore, but Louie. At the end, the monkey came with a snarl, Mowgli came with a scream and Louie with a grunt. Just like that, Mowgli stumbled and lied on the ground, unconcious.

Later, when he woke up, it was evening, and it seemed like the party was over. No monkeys were there in the temple. Nothing, just banana peels and some of the bananas itself smugded over the ground. Still feeling the effect, and enourmous headache, he decided to find a river or some water to cool him down.

* * *

A/N: Hi, this is Sasuke1221! I just want you guys to know that, if you go to my profile, on the lowest part, you'll find info about this fanfic; what couple will I do, What won't I do and such. It could be a good idea if you do.


	4. The appetiser

Bagheera and Mowgli were taking a walk in the dark jungle at night, much to Mowgli's displeasure. They were having this walk because Bagheera had been assigned to take Mowgli to the man village. Mowgli couldn't understand why. He knew what Bagheera had told him about Shere Khan and all that, but couldn't the wolves stand against him if everyone worked together? Couldn't the wolves get some help from other animals? Why did he have to go? Why couldn't Shere Khan go? Bagheera and Mowgli, with help from Bagheera, climbed up a tree they could sleep on for the night.

"There will be no more discussion tonight, Mowgli. We will go to the man village wether you'd like it or not. Now, please go to sleep, man cub." Bagheera, the panther said, and lied down on the branch. Mowgli broke a little branch of the tree and picked on it.

"I've lived in the jungle for 18 rain times. I can look after myself." Just after that,a long brown snake with dark brown spots and yellow eyes stuck his head down, behind Mowgli. The snake looked to his left and his right and checked if the panther was asleep. Not the fur less brat, however. He was so tiny. The snake looked at him, up and down.' Yes', the snake thought, snickering.' He IS tiny. Helpless, too.' He slithered down to the man cub.

"What do ssssuch a fine thing being here for, under the moonlight? Waiting for sssssome one?" Mowgli looked at him, over his shoulder.

"Yeah, the sun. Go away and leave me alone." Kaa poked Mowgli's shoulder and rested his upper body and his shoulders.

"And leave you out here in the cold? No wolf'sssss fur to warm you?"

"Well, I'll just - wait! Why did you mention wolf?"

"Becausssse you sssssimply ooze off it. Anyway, the night issss dark and cold. Especially thosssse without fur or featherssss. And the panther over there didn't even offer you to ssssleep beside him. Don't you think it's cold?" Kaa left Mowgli's shoulders, and Mowgli missed the warmth and thought about it. Yeah, it was cold. He had goosebumps!

"Yes, it is cold." He confirmed and nodded while holding around himself. Kaa closed in on Mowgli and whispered in his ear, not so close his tongue tickled his ear.

"Isssssn't it dark? Ssssso little colorssss, sssso little white, ssssooo much black and grey. Issssn't it dark? Frightening, perhapsssss?" Mowgli gulped and closed in closer to the tree trunk. Kaa's coils was back on his shoulders.

"Yes, a little... maybe." Kaa slowly slid his coils around the man cub, knowing the cub would appreciate it. Mowgli thought it was weird at first, but he came to the conclusion that the snake only wanted to help him, so he accepted it. He even grabbed some of the coils and pulled it up here and there. Kaa lightly pushed Mowgli backwards and embraced him in his coils. Now Mowgli was lying in Kaa's coils up in the tree.

"Thank you, I feel warmer already, mister..?"

"Call me Kaa. And you're welcome. Would you like ssssssome more warmth?" Kaa asked, trying to keep up his innocent and caring act.

"Yes, please!" Mowgli answered, and wiggled and turned to be more embraced in the coils. Kaa fought the urge to shudder and to pounce. This cub was asking for it! Kaa embraced him more firm, and the tip of the tail started to caress the youthful body from head to toes. Mowgli squirmed and snickered because the touch alone was tickling. He had never been touched this way before. He would almost laugh out loud if it hadn't been the part of the coil who has sealing his mouth shut. Kaa smirked, knowing he had already won! Laughter was the only thing to break the ice, after all. he decided to take it one step further by laying more weight on the tip and stroke the prey's body with it, more around the abdomen and the tummy, reaching the chest and the hard nipples barely. Mowgli quieted down a notch, and didn't laugh any more. It was more of a grunting, and muffling. Kaa proceeded since he couldn't hear any clear complains. The tip of his tail followed the line of the loincloth suggestively before sneaking it in.

"I know it might feel weird, man cub, but ssssssoon enough, It will be to your taste, and might leave you wanting more, I asssssssure you." Kaa whispered huskily in the prey's ear. Mowgli grunted and turned and tossed and wiggled, but he could not get loose! Now Kaa didn't fight the urge to shudder. Mowgli was startled by the sight! He tried to get loose even more, but the grip was just as firm, perhaps a little harder. Kaa just responded in moans and groans.

"Yesssssss, Mowgli. Move like that. That's, oh, it!" Mowgli suddenly yelped and lied still, not sure of what to do. It seemed he happened to grind his behind against the snake's groin, thus making it hard and making Mowgli surprised. He didn't know what, but something hard and...weird was wet and slippery and went back and forth between his legs! He felt a tickle, but not a laughing tickle, another type of tickle. His loincloth seemed tighter then usual, almost unbearable. Kaa started to rub the boy's dick with the tip of his tail. He grabbed it and started to give the man cub a coil job. At the same time, the tale also massaged his big, dark, swollen nuts. Mowgli moaned and thrust his hips upwards, but it was hard since the snake still had the grip on him. Kaa got the message, though, and slid down the loincloth so it was easier to please the man cub. He turned up the pace, purring with the sound of Mowgli's daring, muffled voice of approval. Kaa gasped and looked at the panther. He sighed of relief, seeing that the panther was nowhere near waking up. He looked back at his prey, and smirked. He licked his lips and went for a taste. He gave the bodypart a lick before diving in. Mowgli moaned and arched against the touch! Kaa smiled satisfied and continued. He felt so lucky for finding this prey so open and free! He didn't even have to chase it! It was all their, for his taking. He continued to suck, and decided to massage Mowgli's body, making the prey more pleased. Mowgli moaned and tried to wriggle some more, but he couldn't move. Mowgli muffled some words Kaa didn't understand, but he didn't take the chance. He turned the prey around, on the belly, and rised his behind. Mowgli shuddered and his eyes went wide.

"Relaaaax." Kaa cooed." Thisssss will feel even better, I promisssse you!" Kaa stroked his back to soothe him. Before moving on, he had to take in this view. Such a rare, smooth, wild body. The light of the moon really helped to see more of the curves of the creature. Sighing, Kaa made Mowgli look him in the eyes before making him his villing slave. Right after that, he thrust his way in. Mowgli, with his dumb, happy look on his face, didn't complain. He sighed happily, happily taking what his master did. It was an honor. Kaa continued thrusting, not paying the prey any mind. He grunted out his release and sighed. He ate the cub, alive, and turned his head to the panther. Maybe he could have the main course now?

* * *

A/N: Hi! This is the writer! I wanna apologize for this late porn. It's just that I want the characters to bend to my will without falling out of character, and that is very hard. Anyway, for my next drabble, I'll need: 1 Kaa, 1 Mowgli, 1 Shere Khan, and 1 big tease. Stay tuned!


	5. Cocktease

"Shut your eyes, and trust in meee..." was the last words Kaa sung before he closed in on the unconscious man cub and opened his mouth. His tongue barely caressed the boy cheek when some one had pulled his tail! "Oh, now what?" he muttered. "I'll be right down!" he said, in a fake gay tune. He slithered his head down to the ground, and looked around for his visitor. "Yes, Yes, Who is it?" The response, and the voice was so terrifying that he crashed his head against the tree, disturbing the coils, so Mowgli woke up!

"It's me. Shere Khan! I'd like a word with you, if you don't mind." Kaa got a hold of himself and decided to be polite.

"Shere Khan! What a surprise!"

"Yes, isn't it? I thought I'd drop by. Forgive me if I'm interrupting anything."

Mowgli shook his head, and looked around, confused before the memories hit him. He crawled out of the coils. Kaa must have noticed, because the tail grabbed his ankles and made him tumble, but not fall. The tail circled his way up the leg to the left thigh. The boy smirked. He got an idea. A naughty idea. He laid his left hand down on the thigh, inviting the tail up his arm. The tip of the tail accepted it, sliding up. First the boy stroked the tip affectionately. He then sat down on the branch. He leaned forward to brush his lips against the tip. Then he stuck his tongue out and licked the tip. The tail bucked. The tail blocked Mowgli's mouth, but he just smirked and kept licking. He grabbed the tip firmly and stuck his tongue out again and made out with the tip.

"Ooh no, nothing at all!" The boy heard and snorted. He continued with his plaything, a light brown plaything with dark brown spots. Their battle was fierce and hot. The tail tried to withdraw, but Mowgli just pulled it back. The boy grabbed it with both hands and started to really lick it to only make popping sounds before continuing. He bopped his head back and forth, and started to suck. The tail still fought, but more weakly now. He caressed the tail and tried to swallow more. He rised and sat down on another part of the tail and grinded his wet jewels against the tail. He let go of the tip and squeezed the tail and his cock together and continued. He even pulled the tail to have more to play with as he started to thrust in his hands.

"I heard you, entertaining someone- Kaa, is something the matter? You seem unable to hold still ." the boy heard the tiger say and he laughed on the inside.

"Nothing's the matter. I'm simply ill. My sinuses have not been kind to me."

"What a pity." Mowgli looked over his shoulder and chuckled, sending vibrations in the tail. He shook his head and continued to thrust, and suck. He leaked precum, and moaned, still with the tip in his mouth. The precum made it harder to hold on, but he just held on harder and thrusted harder. He closed his eyes and continues to thrust. Then a surprise came to him. The tip of the tail started to move in and out, exploring the mouth! The tip painted Mowgli's lips with his saliva and got back in. Mowgli was glad he didn't have to do all the work. The tip and Mowgli's head moved in sync. Fuck. His cock had slipped out of his grip! He hurriedly grabbed it again and tried again. After two failed tries, however, he was frustrated and horny. His hard cock was too slippery. He lied down and humped the tail furiously. Suddenly the tail pushed him hard against the base of the tree. Mowgli went forward, trying to grab it, but the tail pushed him back. The tip rised at the height of Mowgli's head and swung from left to right and back, saying 'a-a-ah'. Mowgli growled , but calmed down when the tip slide down to the cock and rubbed it. Mowgli leaned against the base of the tree with closed eyes, his mouth open. Suddenly the tip entered him! He let out a scream of surprise and pleasure! His eyes went wide and the body got tense! Mowgli almost came if it hadn't been for the tail's hard grip on Mowgli's aching cock. Mowgli forgot himself and twisted and turned ,moaned and growled. The tail covered his mouth. Mowgli fought back tears as he breathed deeply through his nose.

"It's horrible, I tell you! I can't eat nor sleep! I must sing myself to sleep!"

"I'm sorry to hear. I'll leave, giving you privacy. Meanwhile, I must continue my search for the man cub." Shere Khan said and turned to leave.

"A man cub? what man cub?" Kaa asked, looking to the side. Shere Khan looked over his shoulder.

"The boy who's lost!" The tiger turned and looked up at the tree with a grin. "And where do you suppose he could be?"

"Search me?" Kaa suggested, jokingly, but immediately regretted it. He covered his mouth his tail.

"That's an excellent idea." The tiger said and chuckled. A rather dirty laugh. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind showing me your coils, would you, kaa?" he said and sat down.

"Certainly not!" Kaa took the tip of his tail out of Mowgli's ass. He lowered it down, to their level, and showed it. "Nothi- um here, and nothing in here!" He said, pointing at his opened mouth with the tip of his tail. Shere Khan stood up, leaned forward and licked the saliva from the tail. He purred, and went off.

"Send the boy to me whenever you're done." Was the last thing the tiger said before he left.

"Yes...sir."Kaa said and blinked, looked very surprised, and embaressed. He shook his head, and decided to give his prey his full attention. He rose his head until he was atleast to heads taller than Mowgli. "So...You like to embaress me, don't you?" He harshly turned him around. "Making me indecent?" He raised the tip of the tail and smacked Mowgli's rear. You would hear a muffled scream. "You need to be punished!" Kaa said, and smacked, and smacked. "You know what I'll do now?" Mowgli shook his head. "Leave."

"Mvmat!" Mowgli said, outraged.

"That's what you get for teasing me." Kaa said in a teasing tone before pushing Mowgli off the tree. Mowgli sat up, groaning, but froze as he heard purring behind. _Oh, crap!_, he thought.


End file.
